Nakito Kyoryu
Sinbad.jpg Sinbad Teen.jpg Sinbad_young.jpg 'Approval:' 7/21/15 4 feats Ephy v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Nakito went through puberty early and it was kind to him. He is often the heart throb of other girls in his village. He is a tall, attractive man with a muscular build. His physique is often tanned even though he is nearly always covered from head to toe in some kind of clothing. He has a red and green eye, and long purple hair frequently tied in a ponytail. Nakito is always in high spirits, and enjoys having fun with friends whenever he gets the chance. Although because of his happiness know one ever thinks of how smart he is or how driven he can be when the time calls for it. Being from the Kyoryu clan he has a intense love for Dinosaurs. His goal is to discover a new Dinosaur and incorporate it into his family Kekkei Genaki. 'Stats' (Total:39) ' '''Strength: 7 ' 'Speed: 9 ' 'Chakra Levels: 7 ' 'Chakra Control: 9 ' 'Endurance: 7 ' '''CP:55 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Fire Release ' '''Genin 2: Jewel (Quartz) Release ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 4 Banked feats: 0 Fire Release (2) # Fire Style: Dragon's Breath Jutsu - This fire jutsu covers the users' fist in a cloak of fire. The fire can then be used as a sort of short ranged flamethrower, or if it comes into contact with something (or someone), the user can choose to let the flames engulf the target. (10 CP) # Fire Style: Pheonix Sage Fire Technique - This technique creates a volley of small fireballs, which are sent flying in an unpredictable manner assaulting the enemy. In addition, the flames are controlled one by one with chakra, so avoiding them all is extremely difficult. (10 CP) Jewel Release (2) # Jewel Style: Quartz Encasement - The user cloaks themselves in a layer of very hard gemstone, which provides +3 to both strength and endurance. They appear to have a sheen of glistening ice covering them. (10 CP/Round) # Jewel Style: Crimson Rain - The user crystalizes moisture in the air above the opponent into six, long, 3-dimensional diamonds. The user clenches their outstretched hand, and the spikes rush downwards, impaling the opponent with the spikes if it lands. The rain can also be directed forward, formed in front of the user and made to fly forwards. (20 CP) Chunin Jonin S-Rank Kage Equipment *(6) 2x Kama *(1) Single Kunai Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 6500 * Ryo left: 6500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 13' *'Banked: 5' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 1 ' Hog Hunting! 9 QP 4500 Ryo 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 1 Patching Things Up! '''1 QP 500 Ryo [https://redd.it/3kgu1d '''Training]' '''3 QP 1500 Ryo 'History and Story''' Nakito was the first son of Sakati the leader of the Kyoryu clan. This was cause for celebration, one so large that it overshadowed the birth of his twin sister Atsuna. The clan celebrated for a week straight. Even at this young age the hopes of the clan were placed on his shoulders. In his infancy he was pampered, while his sister was raised in mediocracy. His early childhood was very much the same as his infancy. A private tutor was hired to train him and get him prepared to start at the academy. This wasn't his only thing he was tasked with, he had to tag along with his parents and other members of the clan on digs to find fossils. While there he would continue his training with his tutor as well as learn about the clans kekkei genkai: Yobidashikodai. He learned how that as a member of the Kyoryu clan how he can control the fossils and even create monstrous creatures from them to fight for him. The academy was quite easy for him due to all his early childhood training and he graduated in 2 years. However his aptitude for ninjutsu was no where near that of his sisters who was able to complete the academy in one year. As he grew older he began to secretly despise all the responsibility that was thrust upon him for being the first born son. Because of this he has put off the chunin exam for as long as he could, but it looks like now he needs to take it without arousing suspicion. Category:Character